It's Showtime
by sky-sugar
Summary: Eli truly believed that he lost the ability to ever feel emotions again. That is, until fate decided to introduce him to Imogen.. a girl who loves to stir up a lot of delicious drama. ElixImogen/Elmo/Emogen
1. Chapter 1

Another monotonous day passed by at Degrassi. Nothing different or exciting seems to happen in my life anymore. As I head down the hall to my locker, I can't help but feel sick as I see how happy everyone is. Why does it seem like everyone is in a relationship except for me? I know that I messed up things with Clare a few months back. Actually, that's the understatement of the century. I _royally_ screwed up any chance of ever being with her again. Yeah, that sounds more accurate. I admit that I have problems, but I've gotten better. I've been seeing a therapist and I'm even on medication now. But even if I knew I was getting better, I knew that Clare thought differently. It didn't matter anymore, though. It's like I've lost the ability to feel emotions. Almost like I'm dead inside.

As I reach my locker, I see Adam out of the corner of my eye. He's holding hands with some girl. I vaguely recall her name.. Katie? Adam never shut up about her whenever we hung out, but I've been tuning the entire world out lately so it's hard to really remember anything anymore. I was happy for him, because he deserved to have a nice girlfriend for once in his life. After the Fiona fiasco, he claimed that he would never love again. But seeing the look of pure happiness on his face makes me beg to differ. I was shaken from my thoughts as I noticed a usual sight play across my eyes.

A tall, stick-thin boy walked by me and over to the locker I used to venture over to every morning so many months ago. He put his arm around a smaller girl with light brown hair and kissed her. Her eyes lit up and she blushed a faint pink as she returned the kiss.

Clare had been dating this new pretty boy lately. Adam had informed me that this guy's name was Jake, and apparently Clare knew him from when they were both kids or something. At first it bothered me; I couldn't stop thinking what was so special about this Jake guy, or what Clare saw in him. But after awhile, my wondering dissolved into a feeling of nothingness. Why should I care what she's doing when she looks so happy? We were simply a thing of the past. I closed my locker and was preparing to head outside when I noticed Clare walking towards me.

"Hey.. how was your day, Eli?" She asked calmly.

"Fine. How was yours?" I replied unemotionally.

"Um.. I was just worried about you because lately, well.. you seem kinda out of things. Adam is a bit worried too. Are you upset because I'm dating Jake?" Clare said while avoiding eye contact.

"You dating someone doesn't bother me in the slightest, Clare. After everything that's happened between us, what we used to be is nothing but a memory. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me, and I accept that. So how I act isn't really any concern of yours anymore. I'm not a part of your life, and you're not a part of mine now, either. You shouldn't waste your time anyways, because.." I stopped and looked at Clare and noticed that she finally looked up at me.

"I don't have feelings at all."

I turned around and walked out the door before I could hear whatever she had to say. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to her babble on about how I was acting strangely. She lost that right long ago. I suddenly realized I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I instantly collided with something. Or, make that _someone_.

"Ow.. Sorry, are you okay?" A voice spoke.

My eyes met with a girl.. wearing the same colored uniform as myself. She looked absolutely flawless, and strangely enough, I felt a sort of spark fire up inside of me. A feeling I thought I would never feel again.

"Cat got your tongue?" I heard her softly laugh.

Why couldn't I say anything? It was like I forgot how to talk. For some reason all I could do was nod. I reached out for her hand and helped her up off the floor where we had collided.

"Thank you.. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Imogen."

* * *

><p>AN- Before anyone throws a shoe at me, let me inform you that I used to be obsessed with Eclare. Like, so obsessed that I wrote over 30 Eclare fics. After what the writers did to their relationship, however, the couple has been completely butchered for me to ever love it again. So, I now ship ElixImogen because I think they're absolute precious together, and also because I have a feeling they're going to be a super cute couple. This story will have a lot of drama between EliClare/Imogen/Jake so I hope you all like drama;) And because season 11 doesn't premiere for a couple of weeks, I have no idea what's going to unfold between Eli and Imogen, so please don't get upset if what happens in this story doesn't match with what actually happens on the show. I'm sorry I had to put that, but I've gotten a lot of complaints in the past because my story had one mistake in it that didn't match correctly with the show. :/

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I promise it'll be up soon :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight. My thoughts were all over the place, especially due to the events that happened earlier. The only time I remember being speechless like that in my life was when I met Julia. Strangely enough, Imogen vaguely reminded me of Julia. Maybe it was her laugh, or the way her eyes were so similar to Julia's..

As much as I enjoyed having a billion different thoughts fly through my mind, I actually did need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I was holding auditions with Fiona for Drama Club; we're both in charge of everything and have become pretty good friends. I know it's shocking to think that I would be friends with her after what happened with Adam, but all of the bad feelings between them are a thing of the past. They're actually friends again now that Adam is dating Katie. I'm glad I got the chance to meet Fiona, because although she has an immense love for the theatre, she's totally drama-free as a friend. And my life does not need anymore drama.

The next morning took ages to get here with only getting a few hours of sleep. I quickly got ready and headed out on my way to school after saying a rushed goodbye to my parents. It was actually a pretty nice morning.. maybe I would've enjoyed it more if I wasn't go groggy and irritable. I would probably be in a better mood after my classes ended and the auditions for Drama Club were over with. Not to sound mean, but I knew the auditions were going to be pretty terrible. The few members that were already in the club had talent, but every time we hold auditions for a play or new openings, we're bombarded with auditions that, to put it mildly, suck. Why was it so hard to find talent in Degrassi?

My classes drug on for what seemed like days when the last bell of the day finally rang. I didn't bother stopping by my locker and instead went straight to the auditorium. I spotted Fiona as she waved me over.

"Hey! Ready for some insanely bleak auditions?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh, of course. Spending two hours watching terrible talent is just what I wanted to do today." I replied.

"Cheer up. Maybe we'll find a diamond in the rough today."

Oh goodness, I hoped so. Our big production of the year was coming up and with our current cast of students, there was no way everything would work out like we needed it to. I sat down at my seat next to Fiona and waited for all of the students to come in and audition.

Just as I originally thought, the talent was awful. It seemed like everyone forgot their lines, and I can honestly say that there was no one who was capable of carrying a tune. Fiona kept on glancing at me trying not to laugh. It was even harder for me to stifle my laughter as we were forced to endure the auditions from hell. We politely told all of the applicants that we would post our choice tomorrow and that we appreciated them coming to try out.

I definitely did not appreciate what I just had to sit through.

Just as I was ready to leave, one more girl walked through the doors. She looked shockingly familiar.. But when she stepped onto the stage and the light shone down on her, I knew who she was. Imogen was trying out for our production! My heart skipped a beat as she began her audition.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I hope I can still audition." Imogen said, slightly out of breath.

And with that, she began her monologue. She didn't choose a song like a lot of the other students who tried out, but with her acting skills, I didn't care. She was ridiculously impressive. I felt as though I was already watching a production. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. But before I knew it, the audition was over, and Imogen stood there with a hopeful expression, awaiting good news.

"Oh my gosh, you're amazing! I have chills. Chills!" Fiona gushed.

"I agree with Fiona. You're incredible. We want you to be the lead in our upcoming production." I told her, happy that my voice hadn't failed me like yesterday.

She happily jumped up and down and thanked us as she left the auditorium. I honestly could not believe that Imogen had just tried out. I got the chance to see her again, and now I knew I would get to see her much more often. Realizing this made that strange feeling in my stomach spark up again. You know, I guess Fiona was right.

I really had found a diamond in the rough..


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought my life could turn around so quickly. Honestly, my life the past few years has been one disaster after another: dealing with the aftermath of Julia's death, developing a serious case of hoarding, and having to suffer through Clare breaking up with me because of my "problems." But now, I feel... happy. I'm in charge of the Drama Club with Fiona, I have no interest whatsoever in Clare anymore, the play I'm working on is going picture perfect, and I've met a girl who's more than piqued my interest.

I'd been spending a lot of time with Imogen lately. We were working on the play, of course, but at the same time we were learning more about each other. For some bizarre reason, it seemed that Imogen was extremely interested in learning everything about me.

It's not like I'm complaining, though.

That only meant that we were becoming closer, and I honestly feel so much happier when I'm around her. She's so different and quirky, and she doesn't care what people think about her. Her hair is always so crazy and her clothes are just as interesting. It's so funny, because she's the polar opposite of Clare. When Clare and I were together, she constantly tried to impress everyone else. And she was so... plain.

_"You care too much about what other people think."_

Funny how that girl who used to actually enjoy my company now claims I have too many problems so she 'can't be with me.' But I couldn't care less. She's a distant memory, a boring thing of the past. Why worry about the past when I can be happy now in the present?

I hurried along to school in a much more cheerful mood than usual. Imogen asked me to meet her at my locker before classes started to give me a part of the script she edited. Her additions to the play have been wonderful so far, so I'm sure that the changes she's made to the script are top-notch as well. Plus, getting the chance to talk with her for a few minutes would keep my good mood going for a while.

"Good morning, Eli. You're looking pretty chipper this morning!" Imogen greeted me happily.

"I could say the same for you, Moreno." I replied coyly.

"Always the charmer, hm? C'mon, walk with me. I left the script in the auditorium." Imogen said with a wink.

A jolt of electricity shot through my spine. Was I really being transformed into a puddle of goo from a single wink? I'm pretty sure that I'm falling for Imogen. But I couldn't act on it, not yet at least. If I ruined my friendship with Imogen, I would go crazy. She's the only thing keeping me sane and happy. And I'm not going to jeopardize what we have just in case she doesn't feel the same.

As we walked to the auditorium, we joked for a little while about random things. Just as we were about to reach our destination, we were approached by Clare.

"Oh, uh.. morning, Eli. Who are you supposed to be, emo-girl?" Clare said stunned.

"Hello, _Clare Edwards_." Imogen said coolly, totally unfazed by Clare.

"How do you know my name?" Clare asked.

"Oh, I know all about you. Eli has told me some.. interesting things about you. Why don't you mind your own business and get back to that twiggy boyfriend of yours? Me and Eli have somewhere to be." Imogen retorted, grabbing my hand.

"And you shouldn't be so nosy, Clare Edwards. It's not a very attractive trait in a girl. And you need all the help you can get."

Before I could laugh, I was being led to the auditorium by Imogen. The expression I saw on Clare's face was truly priceless. Imogen sure could handle herself against Clare! And she was right- Clare had been following me around a little too much for my liking lately, and what I do is none of her damn business.

After we reached the auditorium, Imogen handed me the revised script and asked if we could sit for a minute. I agreed and sat down next to her, putting the script in my bag.

"You know, Clare has no right to be jealous. She was the one who broke up with you because she claimed you scare her. Yet she freaks out if we're walking together? Who does she think she is?" Imogen asked.

I had to agree with that. Clare's childish jealousy was really starting to irritate me. _She _broke up with me.

"Maybe she's upset because.. you finally found a girl who really gets you.. who understands what makes your mind tick.." Imogen said, inching closer and running her hand through my hair.

I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest. We were so, so close... Could she hear my heartbeat?

"Someone who makes your heart skip a beat.."

I couldn't take it anymore; I desperately wanted to kiss her. Screw being just friends, I was ready to take a risk!

Just as I was about to close the distance between us and kiss Imogen, I was interrupted by the bell.

Seriously?

Imogen pulled away and grabbed her bag, heading towards the door. Before she headed out the door, I was left with another playful wink and a quick wave goodbye. I couldn't help but notice before she left that she looked just as disappointed as I did that we couldn't continue. She had to feel the same way as I did. There was undeniable chemistry between us a moment ago. I swear I felt sparks, too.

My heart was beating even faster before as that familiar feeling ached inside my heart. I wasn't 'pretty sure' that I was falling for Imogen anymore.

I was, without a doubt, head over heels for her.

* * *

><p>AN: Degrassi premiere tonight= MY MIND IS BLOWN. Seriously, that was the best episode I've seen in a long time! Also, I'm now hooked on Drianca. Their relationship is becoming so much stronger. I love them so much:) Did you guys see the new promos? Imogen is so awesome! And Katie is such a bitch to Clare! Plus Anya+Owen? Finally! I can't wait for all of the new episodes.

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as my previous two. In this story, I'm putting bits and pieces I've seen from the promos together with how I want Emogen to be. I know they won't be a couple this soon (or at all) on the show, but I think they're absolutely precious together. Ergo, Eli and Imogen will have a lot of fluffy romance in this because I think that's how it should be ;)

Thank you to all my beautiful readers who have enjoyed/favorited/reviewed this story. I love you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I had decided to finally take a risk.

Even though I had been pretty daring initiating a (almost!) kiss between me and Imogen, I decided I needed to step it up. Yes, we're good friends. But now I know that I would be much happier if we were a bit.. _closer. _So, being the sneaky little daredevil that I am, I decided to take a different approach in asking Imogen out on a date. Of course, my plan would require a bit of help from Fiona and the rest of the members of the Drama Club in order for it to succeed.

"Really, Eli? This seems a little over the top." Fiona sighed, looking over our script.

"Please. Fiona, I desperately need your help! I swear I'll owe you. I'll even get down on one knee and beg!" I joked.

"...Fine. You know I'm such a sucker for romance. I'll arrange everything with the other members. She must be pretty special to go to so much trouble. But I do think it's a sweet idea, Eli." Fiona said, softly smiling.

I smiled in return and thanked Fiona before heading out. My thoughts drifted for a little while as I walked, as I silently hoped that everything would work out. And of course, I hoped that Imogen would agree to go on a date with me. My plan seemed perfect for her tastes, so I had high hopes that she would say yes.

As for my "master plan," I had asked Fiona to plan a mandatory last minute practice for tomorrow after school. That way, all of the members would have to attend, so everyone would be on board. It also meant that Imogen would have to be there as well. I felt myself smile at the thought of her..

Time passed ridiculously quick, and before I knew it, I was waiting in the auditorium for everyone to arrive. Fiona had assured me that everyone knew what to do, so now all I could do was wait. A few members shuffled in, and after a few more minutes everyone had arrived. I sat down next to Fiona and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I had asked out plenty of girls in the past and had never been nervous. Something about Imogen terrified me, but that feeling was also an addiction. I craved it. Everything about her intrigued me, and I was desperate to learn everything there was to know about her.

"Alright, now that everyone's here.. we'll be practicing Scene 8. Laguna, can you get on stage? And Imogen, you too. We need to get this scene down perfect before the production. Now, let's start!" Fiona commanded everyone's attention.

Laguna and Imogen stepped up on stage, ready to begin the scene. The two of them worked quite well together as they were both able to cry on cue; that was something that made this play even more incredible. Not a lot of plays had the amount of emotion and feeling as this one did. At first I had been skeptical to cast Laguna as one of the bigger roles, but after some practice, I realized he was a pretty great actor. Talent must run in his family, as his older brother Zane is quite the athlete, too.

The play we were performing was totally original. It was a romantic tragedy created entirely by the members of the Drama Club. Although I had wished for it to be darker, my opinion was shut down by Principal Simpson. This play had to be "parent friendly," so my ideas of a bloody love story would have to wait until another time. That being said, the play we had come up with was still absolutely brilliant. As I watched Imogen and Laguna go through their scene, I realized that they had completely proved my point. Their feelings of sadness and raw emotion made me feel like their characters were actually real. I shook my head to free myself from my thoughts and walked behind the stage, ready to play my part.

"But how could you ever love someone like me? What I've done.. I cannot erase my past mistakes, no matter how badly I wish to! Please, forget about me.." Imogen recited, tears quietly spilling down her cheeks.

"Darling, I love you more than life itself. Your past doesn't concern me! For you are here with me now, in the present. This is what I want. I wish to be with you for all of eternity, and I'm prepared to fight anyone that dares come between us!" Laguna exclaimed.

Imogen opened her mouth to recite her next lines when Laguna stopped her by reciting a line found nowhere in the script.

"However, I feel that you deserve so much more than I can offer you. I will never be good enough for you, my love! But I know that there is someone who is willing to take a chance.. someone who wishes for your happiness more than anything!" Laguna spoke, smiling.

Imogen looked at Fiona with a look of total confusion. She knew just as well as everyone else that the lines Laguna had just said weren't in the scene. Actually, they weren't even in the script at all! Imogen waited for Fiona to say something to Laguna. However, Fiona only motioned for Imogen to turn around.

As Imogen turned around, she met my eyes looking even more confused, if that were possible. I was standing in front of her holding a black dipped rose while wearing my trademark smirk.

"Miss Moreno, it would be my absolute pleasure to accompany you tonight for a date. That is, if you're interested?" I said calmly.

While Imogen still looked shocked, I saw her brightly smile as she nodded happily. Everyone in the room clapped and a few even whistled. The nervous feeling I had before had vanished as I handed Imogen the rose. She softly grabbed my hand and led me over to the doorway, straying away from everyone for privacy.

"So, Eli.. I would be delighted to go on a date with you. I just have one condition!" Imogen began.

My heart sank a bit as she locked eyes with me.

"I need to know for sure that you're over Clare."

* * *

><p>Hehe, sorry for the little cliffhanger guys:) After seeing the new promos, I've been inspired to include the new scenes between Imogen and Eli in the next chapter. You know, the one where cute little Imogen dresses up like Clare! I'm adding a little twist to it though that'll most definitely be different from how it'll unfold on the show. I hope you all like!<p>

As always, thank you oh so much for the beautiful reviews! You all inspire me to keep writing.

Until next time, my lovelies ;)

xx


	5. Chapter 5

When I thought of what Imogen had said to me after I asked her on a date, I couldn't help but feel completely confused. She wanted to make sure I was over Clare? It was obvious I was over her. I mean, I've been seeing a therapist for the past few months because of her! I've also been put on anti-anxiety meds to deal with how I handle my stress. But something kept bothering me in the back of my mind. These pills I'm on have altered everything about me since I've been taking them. Was I acting like a different person to everyone without realizing it? Maybe that's why Imogen wants to see if I'm totally over Clare. With the strength and intensity of these pills, I wouldn't be surprised to discover that I've been acting stranger than usual without even realizing it. I guess letting Imogen see that I'm really over Clare wouldn't be such a bad thing. We could finally have our date when this is over. What's the worst that could happen?

Imogen had asked me to meet her outside of The Dot so we could talk. I was hoping that the sooner I got through with talking about Clare, the sooner we could get out of there. I was expecting that Imogen would want to talk for a little while about what happened between Clare and I, or why I had done so many crazy things when we were still together. However, when I reached The Dot and saw Imogen sitting outside, I wasn't ready for what I saw.

Right in front of me sat Imogen, dressed identically to Clare.

She smiled as soon as she saw me. I tried my best not to look completely freaked out, but I'm sure my expression looked it anyway. Imogen was wearing a denim jean jacket similar to the one Clare always has on, as well as identical shoes, leggings, skirt, and necklace. Her hair was also styled like Clare's, which made her look like she could be Clare's twin. Feeling pretty confident that this wasn't a coincidence, I quickly asked about why Imogen was dressed so much like my ex.

"Uh, hey. What's up with your outfit?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, you like? Remind you of anyone?" Imogen replied coyly.

"..Clare?"

"Bingo! I just wanna make sure you're over her. Trust me, this is the perfect way for you to find out if you're really, truly over her. Especially since you don't want to confront her and talk about it. Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better after this." She answered, smiling.

This was.. slightly weird. But I had definitely seen and experienced worse, so I decided to go along with this. If Imogen's plan actually worked, I would know if I really was over Clare. I just didn't expect Imogen to devise a plan like this. She's unique and different, that's for sure, so I assumed she knew what she was doing. But she looked so similar to Clare, it was like I really was talking to her. I wasn't sure if I could do this..

"Hi. I'm Clare Edwards. I'm so smart! I never really loved you. I was only playing you because I knew you'd let me get away with it." Imogen said in a fake, sickly sweet voice.

"I did everything to make you happy!" I heard myself suddenly scream back. "I'm still in love with you, and I hate myself for it."

Imogen smirked and continued. "And I hate you, Eli. I always have."

"Don't say that! You don't mean it." I said, feeling hurt.

"I do. I never loved you.. You're a loser." Imogen smiled sweetly.

All of my feelings bubbled up inside of me, which startled me. I've had everything under control lately, but something in me snapped. I instantly remembered all of the painful memories that were entirely Clare's fault. My violent outbursts, how she sided with Fitz, when she forced me to crash Morty...

"And you.. you're a manipulative witch. You used me, you tossed me away. I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I angrily screamed.

Surprisingly I felt a lot better. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Maybe this was just what I needed. I realized how much I truly hated Clare for what she had done to me. Imogen really was brilliant knowing how she could help me face my feelings this way. I guess deep, deep down I knew I was still in love with Clare, but those feelings would always be there. Just as my feelings for Julia will never fade. But I didn't have to think twice about what I said. Clare had used me and then thrown me away. I_ hated_ her.

"Excellent! See, I told you. I knew that you were over Clare." Imogen said happily, putting her own glasses back on.

"I.. I didn't realize how good that would make me feel. You know, admitting my feelings and getting that off my chest. I feel so free now! Like I have zero stress. I'm really over Clare." I replied honestly.

"I'm so happy I could help! Now then, let's talk about that date I promised you, Eli Goldsworthy." Imogen said with a wink.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm in love with Eli and Imogen as a couple. Partially because Imogen is clinically insane and cute as a button, which in my opinion is the perfect match for Eli;)<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I put in the dialogue from last night's episode when Imogen dressed up as Clare to help Eli feel less stressed. I thought it was an amazing episode! I'm hoping for many more Eli&Imogen scenes in the future. Hopefully you're all liking this story so far, just let me know if there's anything you like/hate/want me to change. I'm here to entertain all of you and make you happy, my lovely readers:D

Until the next chapter! xx


	6. Chapter 6

_"Meet me at Little Miss Steaks tonight for our date, 'kay?"_

I felt so elated knowing that I was going to be able to go out on my date with Imogen. Finally! Ever since I saw her I had wanted to ask her out. After all of the drama I had to go through with Clare, I feel like I owe it to myself to finally be happy. And Imogen makes me feel just that. Sure, I had my doubts when I saw her dressed as Clare (who wouldn't?) but after all was said and done, Imogen's plan was really quite brilliant. It allowed my true feelings to surface and it showed me that everything was Clare's doing. I was making myself so crazy believing that we broke up because of me, when it was because of _her!_

So, as soon as I got home, I began getting ready for our big date. Time was ticking and I only had about an hour to get ready. After a quick shower, I rushed to get dressed and dashed out the door excitedly. It had been a few months since I had gone on a date, so of course my nerves were a bit shot. But deep down I knew I had nothing to worry about; hopefully tonight me and Imogen would have a great time, and if everything went well, we'd be on track for a second date.

I paced back and forth for a few minutes in the foyer considering I was a little bit early. I guess I didn't have to rush so quickly after all. The hostess asked me how many would be in my party while I was waiting, which I replied by telling her it would only be two. She smiled and thanked me, checking to make sure there was a table ready for when Imogen arrived. And, speak of the devil; I turned around and saw Imogen walking in through the door, flashing her bright smile.

However, I had to do a double take seeing as how she didn't look like Imogen. Her quirky cat ear hairstyle was gone, as well as her Buddy Holly glasses, arm warmers, boots, and black jacket. Instead, her hair was down in loose waves, and she was wearing a black dress adorned with sequins. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Think it's too much? I didn't want to overdress for our first date." Imogen asked.

"You look perfect." I blurted out. _Smooth move, Eli._

Imogen smiled at me in return as I felt another rush of nerves pulse through my body. Luckily I was saved by the hostess who led us over to our table. As soon as we were seated, a peppy girl walked over to take our drink orders.

"Hi, I'm Marisol! I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you two off with some drinks?" She asked happily.

"I'll have a root beer, please!" Imogen replied.

"Just an ice water with lemon." I said.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back with your drinks." Marisol said, practically skipping off.

Imogen initiated different things for us to talk about which made me feel a lot less nervous. After a few minutes it felt so comfortable between us, like we had been on a million dates before. Imogen made me laugh and forget all about any worries I had. Our drinks arrived in a matter of minutes when Marisol asked us for our orders. Being a perfect gentlemen, I of course let Imogen order first.

"Mmm.. I'll have the Bacon Chicken Sandwich with extra pickles, with a side of curly fries, buffalo wings, and a large chocolate-strawberry milkshake. With whipped cream, please!" Imogen ordered happily.

Wow. She sure had a healthy appetite! I decided to get a burger, fries and vanilla milkshake. Marisol told us it would be about fifteen minutes and left with our menus. Now I was hungry.

"How can you eat so much food but never gain any weight? You're a mystery, that's for sure." I laughed.

"Oh.. I don't know.. I guess I just like to eat a lot." Imogen said, softly smiling.

She looked away for a bit when I realized I might have said something wrong. Of course girls don't want to hear anything about their weight or how much they eat! Quickly realizing what I said, I asked Imogen about her favorite bands to change the subject. She smiled brightly and began to talk excitedly about her favorite bands and genres of music. Thinking that the night would be smooth sailing from here, I took a sip of my drink and continued listening to Imogen.

But of course, there was something that had to ruin my night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted none other than Clare and her boyfriend sitting in a booth. Clare was glaring at me and Imogen angrily. Why she was still angry at me I'll never know. Imogen seemed to notice and frowned slightly. As soon as Imogen turned to look at their table, Clare quickly averted her eyes and began talking to her boyfriend as if she hadn't just been glaring at us a few seconds earlier. Imogen hopped up from her seat and walked over to their table. Realizing that something was going to happen between them, I quickly got up from my seat and followed behind her.

Tonight was turning out to be just peachy.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm<em> <strong>so<strong>_ sorry to all of my readers for such a late update! I know it's been over a week, and I'm very sorry, but I've had some health concerns come up and I haven't really had any energy or strength to write this past week. I am feeling a bit better today so I wanted to be sure to update for all of you. I hope you liked this chapter:) And, next chapter will be the first official introduction of Jake! Clare is still being jealous and dead set on making sure Eli is unhappy, so there will be more of that in the next chapter. Oh, and this isn't the last of Imogen's weird eating habits, either, so I hope you guys will like that when it's explained. Next chapter will be up this week, I pinky promise! Until next time, lovelies. xx


	7. Chapter 7

All I wanted was one nice date with Imogen. I honestly didn't think I was asking for a lot, but of course something just had to go wrong. I knew that all of these good things happening to me were too good to be true! I'm unlucky, simple as that. Sighing, I got out of my seat and followed Imogen, expecting the worst to happen between her and Clare. As I reached their table, I noticed that Jake, Clare's boyfriend, was there as well.

"Alright, Clare Edwards. I need you to tell me what your deal is because I'm getting sick and tired of you shooting me those dirty little looks all the time and trying to sabotage my relationship with Eli." Imogen said coolly.

"I'm trying to help him! You're such a freak and he deserves better than you!" Clare angrily retorted.

"Ok, Clare, that's enough. I think you proved whatever you were trying to prove with your little outburst. It's time we sit down now." Jake said, trying to resolve this entire confrontation.

"I'm not going. I know what she's doing and I'm not going to let her twist Eli's mind anymore. She's a manipulative freak!" Clare yelled.

Imogen blinked a few times and stared at Clare confusedly before speaking again.

"What I don't understand is why you are so obsessed with Eli's love life. You have a nice boyfriend," Imogen motioned over to Jake who showed a small smile at his acknowledgement, "Yet you spend all of your time ignoring him and making me and Eli miserable instead. You are the one who broke Eli's heart and broke up with him. So please stop and let me and Eli enjoy our date, and I hope you and your nice boyfriend can enjoy yours as well." Imogen said, turning to sit back down.

This time I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the little feud was finally over. And I was excited to finish dinner and talk more with Imogen.

Until I see Clare practically fuming at what Imogen said, and then to her hand grabbing the untouched milkshake that sat at their table, and finally witnessing Clare emptying the entire thing all over Imogen.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I really hope that didn't ruin your date or anything, you fake little bitch!" Clare snapped.

And just like that, everything was over. Clare stormed out of the restaurant. Jake apologized for Clare and left his jacket for Imogen to wear to cover up and left to find Clare. You know, Jake actually is a nice guy. I wonder why he puts up with Clare so much? I was torn away from my thoughts when I noticed that Imogen was holding back tears. She had chocolate milkshake all over her hair and her dress. She didn't deserve that when she didn't do anything in the first place! I was so angry with Clare that I felt my hands shaking.

"Imogen, it's ok. Do you want to wash up in the bathroom? I'll wait at our table, ok?" I said comfortingly.

She nodded weakly and grabbed her bag, heading to the bathroom. I sat down at our table and noticed that our food had been sitting there for a while. Now I wasn't even hungry. I pushed my plate away and tried to calm down a little bit, taking a sip of my water. What a freaking wonderful night this turned out to be.

I had decided to never speak to Clare again. She was plaguing my life and trying to ruin any happy moment for me, and I was getting quite irritated with her weird jealousy and attachment issues. Her boyfriend, Jake, seemed nice, and I hoped that he would realize that she has some pretty serious problems and dump her. Maybe then she would know how it feels to be broken up with. Honestly it confused the hell out of me why she was even with Jake. It was plain as day that they weren't interested in each other; at least, it was obvious that Clare had no interest in Jake based on how she's been acting the past few months. It looked like Jake wanted to try to be with her, but like they say, it takes two to tango. That relationship will ultimately crumble. Lucky for Jake.

"Hey, you're Eli right?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw a girl I'm sure I recognized.. Oh! Bianca. She's the one Adam had a thing for. Apparently, Adam told me that the two of them were good friends now seeing as how she's been dating Drew for a while. While I had never really ever had a conversation with her, she seemed nice enough. But why was she here?

"Yeah. You're Bianca correct? What's up?" I asked.

"Um.. listen, I was just in the restroom fixing my hair and I saw Imogen. She's really upset and she looks like a mess." Bianca replied.

"Long story. To put it simply, my psychotic ex dumped a milkshake all over her because she's clinically insane. She'll be okay though, she's just fixing herself up and trying to get the milkshake out of her hair."

"That's not it, Eli. Look, I'm friends with Imogen and I care about her, and I can tell she's upset. And not about the whole psycho ex thing or the milkshake. I found this in her bag when I was in there. She didn't see me take it." Bianca said slowly.

Bianca then proceeded to hand me a tiny bottle of ipecac. Ipecac.. wait, why would Imogen have ipecac in her bag? Memories flooded back to me when I remembered how I poured ipecac in Fitz' drink during Vegas Night so that he would throw up. Suddenly it dawned upon me why Imogen had this and I felt my face heat up.

"Please make sure she's okay. I'm worried about her, Eli. You can go and check on her if you want, she's the only one in there."

"Thank you, Bianca." I said calmly, trying not to freak out.

"I gotta head back to my table, I've kept Drew waiting for too long. See you." Bianca said, turning to head back to Drew so they could finish their own date.

Everything seemed to disappear around me as I hurried towards the restroom where I knew Imogen was. I tightly clutched the bottle of ipecac in my hand as I opened the door. The women's restroom was totally abandoned except for one stall where I spotted Imogen, who was kneeled down on the floor. I heard her finishing coughing up and saw that she slowly attempted at standing up, but her legs were shaking too badly which made it difficult for her. She was still totally oblivious to the fact that I was there; I guess I had been pretty quiet coming in. As soon as she got up her eyes locked with my own, and she nearly fell over in surprise and shock.

"I.. Eli, I can explain!" Imogen said in a choked whisper, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not dead, I promise! Please don't hate me, everyone :(

I couldn't update the past two months because I was in the hospital and had to deal with insane family issues. You have no idea how badly I wanted to write. Now I'm writing nonstop because I finally have the time to. Please don't be mad at me you guys! I really hope you guys still have an interest in this story after I took so long to update:'(

This chapter was pretty intense compared to the previous ones. Poor Imogen with her secret; and because she got a milkshake dumped on her! Clare needs to sort out her problems. Jake is always a nice guy. Bianca is just awesome:) And Eli never seems to catch a break. There is so much more coming in this story, so I really do hope you guys will continue to read! Please review and let me know what you think. I am so so so so so very sorry for making you guys wait so long. I'm sending you all tons of virtual hugs:D I love you all so much and you're all the reason why I continue my writing. So thank you and I hope you guys enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Normally in a tense situation like the one I'm currently standing in, I would act calmly. However, after the stressful circumstances I've encountered over the past 30 minutes, I think I have a good excuse to freak out. And I know that me screaming and freaking out is the last thing Imogen wants to hear right now, but I couldn't control myself.

"What the hell are you doing! Do you always resort to puking your guts out after something bad or embarrassing happens to you?" I screamed.

Imogen tried to reply but no words came out. She was still trembling and crying and looked absolutely terrified of me. I really couldn't blame her; I mean, I can imagine how I would feel if I were in her shoes and I had someone screaming at me all of a sudden. Realizing this, I tried to calm down and talk to her normally instead of raising my voice.

"Look, I'm sorry for screaming. I'm in shock over this whole situation if you haven't noticed. So please, enlighten me, Imogen." I said, noticing a hint of sarcasm in the last part of my sentence. _Again, really smooth, Eli._

Imogen took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and wiped away some of the tears on her face. After a few seconds she looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"This.. this has been going on for the past few y-years. I used to get teased for eating so much when I was younger, even though I'm really skinny. When I feel like I can't control what I eat, I-I use ipecac to throw up so I don't gain any weight. I'm bulimic, Eli." Imogen said, looking down embarrassedly.

I definitely didn't see this coming. Honestly, I never thought in a million years that Imogen was bulimic. Sure, she's quirky and different, but this was pretty extreme. I began wondering if this would affect our relationship. Imogen seemed to read my mind because she suddenly looked scared.

"Please don't break up with me, Eli! I was going to t-tell you, I didn't want you to find out this way! Please don't.." Imogen exclaimed, fresh tears falling again.

Before I could even think of what to say or do, my body acted on its own accord. In a split second I found myself embracing Imogen, holding her close to me. This felt much more comfortable to me and calmed me down a bit, and Imogen seemed to calm down a bit as well. Seeing her look so broken and helpless made me want to protect her, and there was no way I was going to break up with her over one of her problems.

"Imogen, you've dealt with quite a bit of my baggage, so there's no way I would leave you because I found out one of your secrets. I mean, I'm bipolar, I wrecked my car, I have a psychotic ex, I tried to seriously harm one of my old bullies.. The list goes on. And for some reason, you've still stayed with me in spite of all of my crazy baggage and my past. I really like you, Imogen. I know this is only our first date; well, I guess you can't call this disaster of a night a date, but whatever. Point is, I want to know more about you because you make me happy. I want to help you to get better. And I will, I promise." I said.

Imogen looked up at me and smiled weakly. She looked much happier, and I felt a lot happier now, too. I grabbed some tissues and helped her finish up cleaning the rest of the milkshake off of her the best I could. After I helped her to get most of it off, I reached for her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers, leading her back outside. This date was officially ruined and I had no intention of eating our cold food now, so I left some money on the table and left with Imogen. Since I was still technically banned from driving Morty, I wanted to walk Imogen home to make sure she got there safely. We talked for a little while on the way to her house, and her cheerfulness slowly returned. As soon as we got to her house, I walked her to the door. I leaned in and softly kissed her goodnight, promising to text her later. She blushed faintly and smiled before heading inside.

As I walked towards my house, my mind was much more at ease than I thought it would be. Knowing that Imogen has bulimia was definitely a problem that we were going to have to deal with, but I cared so much about Imogen that I didn't care. I just wanted to be there for her and make sure I could help her to get better. We would get through this, I was sure of it.

If I could deal with the aftermath of my dead ex-girlfriend and my now clinically insane psychotic ex, this would be a breeze to get through.

Right?

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think? I'm actually pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. More Jakie in the next chapter and some light is shed on why Clare is being such a bitch. OH! And I am uploading another chapter later tonight. Lucky for you guys ;)


End file.
